Abracadabra
by lorrswim34
Summary: Olivia hits her head while chasing a suspect. When she wakes up, she finds herself in 1984 and a auror from the Ministry of Magic's Special Victims Unit. With no knowledge of her true life, her and her partner Elliot investigate a date rape at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trading in there guns for a more powerful tool, a wand


**Abracadabra**

Olivia Benson was running like the wind, chasing down a suspect as he cut down an alley way in Chinatown. It was noon time on a warm April day and the streets were busy with vendors yelling at passing tourists and new Yorkers alike, trying to sell them everything from knock off purses to fruit. She couldn't pay attention to them though, she needed to focus. Her partner of 10 years was right in front of her, so close to grabbing their perpetrator by the tail of his black leather jacket he was grasping his hand open and closed in hopes of grabbing on to any bit of the fabric so he could pull him down. Before he could even stop him though, the man picked up a garbage can, pushing it in the pairs way. Elliot had been fast enough to avoid, it but Olivia soon found herself practically flying as her shin hit the metal, tripping her in her lightening fast sprint. She fell, hard, hitting her head in the process, and suddenly everything was black, although she could hear the faint sound of body falls on top of each other and hand cuffs coming out, the metal click shut. That was the last she heard before going out cold

_Three Broomsticks Inn_

_Hogsmeade Village, Scotland, UK_

_March 15__th__, 1984_

Olivia woke up in her bed, well not her bed actually. She knew where she was though. She was at the Three Broomsticks and it was the first day of their investigation. Elliot was already out of his bed, the covers thrown aside in a ruffled pile and his slippers gone as well. The women yawned, letting her eyes adjust to the dark room, the only light being that that came from the window as the sun began to rise and that of a candle that had been lit, now sitting in a holder on her night stand, the wax dripping down the side as the flame flicker back and forth from sudden movements by the dark haired women. Olivia reached for her wand, birch and dragon heart string, 12inches and unyielding. As soon as she picked it up, she felt warmth in her finger tips and without even saying the word "Lumos." She saw the tip admit a light, the whole room coming into view. It had been quite a tiny room they had gotten, two twin beds, 1 closet, a tiny wash closet, but it was good enough, after all, Olivia was used to sharing such tight quarters, especially when she frequently had to travel and investigate in remote areas with her partner. Even after 10 years, the Special Victims Unit of the Ministry of Magic was small, with only a handful of detectives in the field. All had been trained as Aurors, many from the United States, but had found there calling in other fields besides chasing Dark Wizards, but in a way, the people the chased were Dark Wizards and it took a lot of passion to deal with what they dealt with, but she was passionate about this and even though there were days she didn't think she could do this anymore, when she saw someone she had caught put in jail, she knew why she was doing this. Olivia quickly got dressed, putting on her dress pants and a maroon top, throwing on her black leather robe over it. As soon as she was finished getting dressed her partner walked in, dressed in slacks and a blue shirt and tie, bringing out the blue in his eyes perfectly, but he still kept his hard, tough, no nonsense look with his own black leather robe, and his wand in a holster at his hip.

"Ready to go up to the school, Liv?" He asked, picking up an apple and taking a bit. Elliot too was an American, and like Olivia, had gone to the American Academy of Magic in Salem, Massachusetts. Although they were only acquaintances in school, when they left and both were placed in the same class at the Auror academy, they became bests of friends. They had been inseparable ever since.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Olivia said with a nod, just lacing up her boot with hast. She stood up and walked out the door, leaving it open for Elliot who closed it behind him. The two walked down the stairs of the inn, staying quiet until they were outside. And began their walk. None of them had ever been to Hogwarts before, and although they had heard about it multiple times in school, until they saw it, it was hard to picture just how grand it was, it was hard not to get distracted at its magnificent as they walked the stone steps, the crisp march air turning their cheeks red and slightly numb. They had to focus. This was business.

"So what do we know so far," Elliot asked, placing his hands in his robe pocket, and looking around at everything there was to see, before regaining focus, and staring directly into Olivia's brown eyes to show he was paying attention

"Well, we had a call from the school's matron. Apparently a seventeen year old girl, year seven, came into the infirmary and was found to be pregnant; however, she knows this girl doesn't have any serious relationships. She's Head Girl, member of the Quidditch team, top of her class. She's even achieve Animagus status this September."

"Yeah, but accidents happen. Just because she is little miss perfect doesn't mean she can't make one mistake."

"Yeah, but this is the interesting part. The girl told the matron she had went to a party to celebrate her team winning their first quidditch game of the year, and she had a glass of punch. This boy apparently kept refilling her cup. Next thing she knows, he's brought her upstairs to the boy's dormitory and he takes her clothes off, helps her take hers off and she realizes what he is doing."

"Sounds like rape to me." Elliot said, sighing a bit afterwards. It was never easy to take on a case like this, but it was worst when the girl had a baby to deal with as well because of this."

"Anything else we should know?" Elliot chimed in, trying to break the silence as the reached the castle's front door, his hand going to the heavy brass door handle, ready to get out of the cold.

"Yeah….our victim is the headmistress' daughter."


End file.
